Capricious, not crazy
by CrazyEnough
Summary: "Call me moody, call me irrational, call me explosive and I'll give you a reason to think so, call me capricious however and I'll take it as a compliment, of course when one has wit it makes the mood-swings much more bearable." One ridiculous bet, two sarcastic assholes and a serious need for some ramen... apparently. [KibaIno] [Semi-crack]


"Aren't you an Anbu officer, shouldn't you, I don't know have the skills to _secretly _watch me?" I snapped. His brown orbs had been chasing me [I don't think he's blinked since we've got here] as I unpacked my shopping bags and began dusting my apartment. It was seriously unnerving, to hell with him and the rest of those paranoid boys! He seemed to grin, a rather cocky grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You already know I have to keep my eye on you; it would be completely pointless to hide."

"Do it anyway."

"No." I huffed, dropping the broom and turning to him with an annoyed frown. He only looked to me with that smug expression that I was slowly getting used to. This was completely ridiculous, what was I going to do concoct some ridiculously elaborate escape plan in my fucking _apartment?_ But the idea that slowly slipped into my head hit me hard, and hit me fast as my indignant frown turned into a small, hardly readable smile.

"Hey Kiba?" I asked, picking my now cracked broom [mainly from all the times I'd dropped it, and attempted to attack Kiba with it only to toss it out the window and have to retrieve it afterwards] and began sweeping again. He only grunted, responding with his usual

"What?"

"Where would you say the best place to eat out is?" I knew what he was going to reply with before the words even came out of his mouth, after all him and Naruto had a growing obsession for the ramen stand.

"Ichiruka's"

"It really isn't in my opinion, but that's beside the point I'm going out for dinner." Everything came together in quick mumbles as I dropped my broom, moving to race out my door. I was getting sick of this; we girls had _so stupidly _agreed to be followed around by one boy for a full day. If we could evade them for more than an hour then the boys would have to buy us three nights worth of dinner. Sakura, TenTen and I took the challenge like it was absolutely no big deal.

It really _is _a big deal.

Still, it wasn't long after I'd began to make my way down the main streets of Konoha when he showed up by my side. I suppressed the urge to jump in surprise at his sudden appearance, taking in note he was certainly not confused easily, then again I didn't expect to avoid his presence so easily. "You left the broom on the floor, forgot to lock- actually forgot to close your door and left your keys on the counter. Well it wouldn't have mattered seeming you didn't close your door. But really, Ino you ought to be more careful." He then turned his head to me, hands jammed nonchalantly in his pockets of his black slacks. If I was any angrier I could have blown steam out of my ears, yet I forced myself to calm down after all I wouldn't be able to prove a point if I wasn't in my right mind.

Although, it seemed he was trying to drive me out of my right mind. He always was infuriatingly annoying as a kid, and smug about everything he did right. Then again, so was I it was like an un-ending battle between the two of us, and even now it was continuing on when we were both accomplished shinobi. "You know, Kiba-Kun-" Casting a side glance at him I noticed his jaw twitch slightly at the suffix, it still bothered him did it? "-If you come with me to Ichiruka's people might get the wrong idea."

He grunted, shrugging his shoulders again [I was going to tie his shoulder blades down so help me god] "I highly doubt it, and even so who in the world would believe I was going on a date w_ith you?" _

"Smartass" I growled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. Kiba Inuzuka, the most egocentric person I've ever met, even next to me he was exceptionally big-headed and trust me I can admit that's a hard race to win.

When we came to Ichiruka's I veered Kiba off course, spotting a small restaurant that looked quaint yet cute with chipped paint and a rotten front porch. I've only ever looked at this restaurant out of the corner of my eye, but outside a sign read "Alcohol, half off." So naturally, I was intrigued. I was of legal age for about a year and a half now so it wasn't much of a problem, though the amused glance Kiba was sending my way told me of his disapproving nature.

Not like that much bothered me anyway, I've had a lot of people disapprove of my actions and I've turned out perfectly fine without listening to them.

When we ordered a booth and sat down across from each other, I pulled up a menu to hide my face behind and slowly began to think quizzically about my next move. I had to get out of his sight, but how was I supposed to do that when his eyes never damn well left me? I silently cursed myself for not making some stupid excuse at the apartment like I had to go to the washroom, or had to have a shower and sneak out the wind- _wait a minute!_

Not even moments after the light bulb flickered Kiba's fingers gripped the edging of my menu as he pulled it down, pointing to the waiter who was waiting patiently for our orders. I felt a little embarrassed at turning in on myself and not noticing the waiter's arrival, but I covered quite well [which is unusual, it normally takes me a while to recover myself after zoning out.] "Oh, I'll have a bowl of ramen and some… sake please." The waiter nodded his head as he scribbled my order down, turning to Kiba who ordered more than necessary, and I had a sinking feeling he was going to make me pay the bill [Like he always did, what a gentleman right?]

"You came here just for Ramen when Ichiruka's is much cheaper, and right next door?" He asked me incredulously, I just laughed shaking my head.

"Oh Kiba you're funny, Ichiruka's doesn't have alcohol, it's really not worth it."

After I'd gone through half a bowl of ramen I excused myself to go to the washroom, and to my ultimate surprise Kiba stood with me. I stopped short, cocking a brow as I pointed a finger to the booth so as to tell him to sit down.

"No, you will not follow me into the washroom!" I snapped, and he mocked my brow rising challengingly. I pointed to the booth with more force, and he reluctantly sat "Stay here, and I mean it!"

How odd was that, he was actually planning on following me into the washroom, _some nerve!_ But he didn't, and if I worked quick enough I'd be able to escape out the bathroom window and finally evade the creeping eyes of the mutt. Though, when I crossed the length of the horrible smelling bathroom, climbed onto one of the toilets and hoisted myself out the open window [It was small, and I had to go feet first. It was not an easy task in the least] I felt two hands firmly plant themselves on my waist, assisting me in escaping from the window and setting me down on the ground gently.

I swatted his hands away, taking in a rather furious breath before stomping my foot in frustration. "Interesting way to exit a restaurant, but Ino you do know there's a front door don't you?"

"I really don't like you!"

"Can I have you pay me for every time you say that? I might have enough to buy a week's worth of ramen for myself by the end of the day." With that rather sarcastic insult I spun on my heel, walking away in a storm of furious determination to once and for all evade the bratty, cocky Inuzuka.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost her."

"I didn't lose her, she practically attacked me!"

"She tripped you." Naruto deadpanned, shaking his head sadly at his good friend, who very talented and sharp at times was a little slow when it came to the uptake on woman and their odd way of thinking.

"With the intent of drowning me in the creek she'd so casually tripped me into." Kiba barked Naruto couldn't help but snicker at this, taking in the sight of Kiba soaking wet and fuming.

"Well then don't piss her off."

"I didn't know she was so psychotic."

"All girls are psychotic, Kiba." He did have a point there, but with Sakura standing on the sidelines of the conversation looking at Naruto with a murderous glare he didn't dare agree out loud.

"Kiba-" Sakura began, shouldering past Naruto who pouted in response "-She's a girl, and what do girls like to do?" Kiba wondered when Sakura was planning on making a split for it, he was rather distressed that Naruto still had Sakura under his gaze; the dope could hardly keep anything together but apparently he was fairly good at stalking.

The thought amused Kiba greatly.

"This isn't a pop quiz Sakura, where do you think she is?" Kiba narrowly missed a smack upside the head as he ducked Sakura's swinging hand, waiting for her response. He had less than twenty minutes to find her or he lost the bet.

"You are rather infuriating you know."

"Funny, Ino told me the same thing- In a much more colorful way of course."

"Well she's obviously on to something, and this is Ino we're talking about! She'll be shopping for clothing." Kiba snorted, he should have thought of that first!

"Why are you selling Ino out, Sakura?" Naruto asked bemusedly. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, patting Naruto on the shoulder as if it was a simple, obvious thing.

"She got me into this mess; she sure as hell ain't going to be the one getting out of it."

Green and black, the two neutral colors surrounded me and it was staring to make me nauseous. It was like Konoha decided on dropping all wearable clothing and bringing in clothing only I wouldn't wear. There seemed to only be two choices. Black tops with green bottoms, or the other way around.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered, flipping through the clothing options. Although I was feeling rather good about myself at the moment, after tripping Kiba over a small bridge so he fell in the creek below I was able to slip from his chakra radar, once I'd done that I doused my chakra as best I could before hiding among the shopping regions of Konoha.

Which, I deeply regretted._ "There's nothing I want!"_ I hissed in exasperation.

"Sure about that? I'm pretty positive I have a priceless tag attached to my clothing somewhere, but for you Ino I'd make an exception."

"Oh gosh, don't scare me like that!" I spat, jumping in surprise when a voice seemed to jump out of nowhere. I turned around to come face to face with a rather smug looking Kiba.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I would throw you in the creek for payback." Kiba snapped bitterly.

"Already breaking the rules of karma for me? How chivalrous of you" I cooed dreamily, being sure to add the great amount of sarcasm to my swooning so as to get my point across.

"You flatter yourself, I hereby announce you on house arrest for the rest of the day." I faked a pout, running my fingers across the clothing as Kiba had a firm hold on my elbow, steering me away from the clothing rack.

"How dare you drag me from my kingdom come?"

"I'm sure you'll survive" he growled under his breathe.

"Keep touching me, Kiba and I'll be sure you don't." He seemed to grasp the hint, he dropped my arm. Although, I could see the anger and humiliation practically radiating off of him in waves. I'd dented the poor boy's pride, and boy did it ever thrill me.

"You're crazy." He muttered, and I followed him willingly as if to mock his non-existent authority he figured he had over me.

"Not crazy, just crazy enough really"

_You want to know the best part about it though_? Kiba still thought he'd won, but if he had the slightest bit of intelligence he would've realized it was half past 6, and also half past his hour quota.

Then again once I'd informed him of his loss, he did take me out to Ichiruka's all three times a_nd forgot his wallet two out of three of those times_.

Like I said before; what a gentleman.

.

.

.

"_Call me moody, call me irrational, call me explosive and I'll give you a reason to think so, call me capricious however and I'll take it as a compliment, of course when one has wit it makes the mood-swings much more bearable."_


End file.
